Fragrance-containing compositions have long been utilized to provide a pleasing odor associated with an individual as an aspect of their personal hygiene, or to provide a fragrance in an enclosed environment. Such compositions are typically used either to mask an unpleasant odor or to provide a specific aesthetic sensation that may be associated with certain smells. A primary example of the use of a fragrance is in the so called "fine fragrance" industry, which provides perfumes, colognes and the like for use on the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,629 to Geiser discloses a perfumed dispenser comprising a tape or strip of narrow sheet material having a raised portion at each end and pressure rupturable microcapsules containing aroma chemical entrapped in the trough formed between the raised edges. The perfume containing microcapsules are free flowing in the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,934 to Moir et al. discloses a cosmetic sampler formed by screen printing a slurry of cosmetic powder and solvent onto a paper base. This sampler is identified as providing unit doses or single applications of creams, lipsticks, fragrances, pharmaceuticals, lotions, and other high viscosity, waxy materials. See the abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,906 to Sweeney discloses cosmetic compositions that have modifiable color characteristics. The composition contains a first pigment and microcapsules containing a second pigment. Upon rupture of the microcapsules, the coloration of the Second pigment is added to the composition, altering its color characteristics. Options for the selection of the microcapsule fill material are listed at column 7, lines 10-16, and include fragrance oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,174 to Marabella discloses a device for exposing colorant to be transferred, wherein microcapsules having colorant on their exterior surfaces can transfer the colorant when the capsules contain liquid which wet the colorant. The liquid contained within the microcapsule may optionally be any liquid capable of wetting the colorant sufficiently to carry it off the surface of the substrate to which the capsules are bound, including fragrance oils. See col. 3, lines 54-69.